I miss you
by pattinson.gomes
Summary: eu nunca te disse que sentira e te esperaria para sempre. sasodei
1. Amarguras

**I miss you.**

_**''- **não vou te falar que chorei,  
Nem confessar que eu te amei.**''**_

* * *

Na sala do aposento da Akatsuki, lá estavam os 10 membros.  
Kakuzu e Hidan jogavam pôker, enquanto Itachi os observava.  
Tobi estava na cozinha, ajudando Konan com o jantar que estava próximo.  
Pein, Kisame e Zetsu assistiam TV no mesmo sofá posicionado ao centro da sala.

Sasori, como sempre, estava sentado no sofá ao lado lendo mais uma revista de pornografia. Já Deidara estava diferente e 'vazio'. Sentado em um banco que havia puxado, observava do lado de dentro da casa a chuva que escorria pela janela, muito pensativo. Fazendo chamar a atenção da pequena criança que prepara o jantar na cozinha.

-Konan-sama, me dê licença um minuto?

-Claro Tobi. –Respondia calmamente Konan, sem perguntar o motivo.

Tobi se aproximou de Deidara com seu jeito escandaloso e patético de sempre, puxando uma outra cadeira de madeira e a colocando ao lado de Deidara, que nem percebera que seu amigo mascarado estava ali. Tobi continuou calado observando Deidara, o longo suspiro de seu parceiro o preocupava.

Sasori por um desvio de olhar pôde ver os outros dois membros juntos ao lado da janela, mas logo percebera que Deidara nem vira que Tobi estava ao seu lado. O ruivo abaixou sua revista, seus olhos vermelhos e frios olhavam atentamente a Deidara. Vira que estava... Diferente.

-Deidara-Senpai, o que você tem? –Perguntara Tobi em um tom doce, mas preocupado.

-Ah. Tobi você estava ai? Desculpe, nem tinha percebido. –Falava Deidara voltando a observar a chuva em um longo suspiro.

-Você não brigou com Tobi. O que está acontecendo? – Continuava o garoto agora surpreso.

-Nada Tobi. Esqueça, está bem? Vá continuar a cozinhar, pois eu estou morrendo de fome. – Falava o loiro com um sorriso forçado, tentando fazer Tobi esquecer o assunto.

-Está bem Senpai. Mas não fique assim não, tá? Tobi gosta muito de você. – Nisso, deu um abraço em seu parceiro e em seguida voltou à cozinha conforme o pedido.

Surpreso com o abraço de Tobi, um sorriso felicitado se alargou no rosto de Deidara. – Eu também Tobi. – Observou seu amigo mascarado correr de volta para cozinha, e logo após se virou novamente para a janela com mais um de seus longos suspiros.

Isso fez com que despertasse a curiosidade de Sasori. Nunca vira Deidara assim, mas para ele, era só mais um jeito patético do loiro de querer chamar a atenção.

Mas mesmo com seu maldito orgulho precipitado, não deixou de ter sua mera preocupação.

Mas seu afeto tinha conseqüências. Sempre fazia o loiro passar por um constrangimento, mesmo não querendo, ou sem perceber. Infelizmente era seu jeito sarcástico. Coisa que incomodava Deidara.

-Deidara. –Gritou Sasori, em uma distância. Querendo chamar a atenção do loiro, mas não foi só a ele que conseguiu.

O loiro ouvira, mas não virara para ver. Sabia que de uma forma ou outra, Sasori faria Deidara perder sua motivação. Que na verdade nem tinha mais. Não queria passar por mais um constrangimento igual ao da noite passada.

- Ah... Vou ter que me dar ao trabalho de me levantar. – Murmurou Sasori, que de algum modo que ele mesmo desconhecia, sua preocupação pelo parceiro aumentava.

Itachi vira o 'humor' de Deidara. E logo percebera a preocupação de Sasori. Itachi nunca erra quanto aos sentimentos de Sasori. Para ele, o ruivo é muito perceptível.

-Vai lá amor. – Zombava Itachi da cara dos parceiros que se encontravam no canto da sala, ao mesmo tempo rindo debochadamente. Fazendo outra parte da Akatsuki rir também.

-Calados, ou eu mato vocês agora. –Ameaçava Sasori com seu tom frio e tenebroso, olhando ameaçadamente para Itachi.

-Uii que meda. –Continuava Itachi, fazendo o resto rir mais alto, com ele claro, ameaçava Sasori sem medo.

Em um salto impossível a se ver a olho nu, Sasori estava em cima de Itachi, ameaçando uma kunai em seu pescoço dizendo as seguintes palavras:

- Nunca mais zombe de mim. Não tenho nada com aquele loiro e nunca terei.

-Não tente esconder seus sentimentos Sasori. Eu percebo de longe. –Itachi continuava a provocar.

-NÃO ESTOU ESCONDENDO NADA. A cada dia que passa vejo o quão estúpido é agüentar ouvir as baboseiras de Deidara. Não estou a lado dele por vontade própria. Estou por obrigação. – Continuava a negar, apertando cada vez mais o pescoço de Itachi.

- Já chega. Estão pensando que são quem?! Subam para seus aposentos agora. E os dois sem jantar. –Falava seu líder com seu tom rude e mandão.

-Você não é minha mãe para falar assim. –Rebatera Sasori, largando Itachi que caíra no chão.

-Mas sou seu líder. –Falava o encarando. –Nunca se atreva a me rebater, ouviu Sasori? Por castigo, dormirá no mesmo aposento que Deidara por 1 semana.

-O que? –Falou Sasori chocado e com ódio. Ódio daquele 'loiro maldito'.

-Sem 'o que' nem 'mas'. Suba, já. –Falou se virando e ajudando Konan a pôr a mesa.

Subiu as escadas, a cada passo dado, mas profundo era seu ódio.

-Vai dormir agarradinho é, Sasori? –Ainda não se entregava Itachi.

-Itachi, quer dormir com eles também? –Perguntava em sua pose de líder sem olhar para a cara de seu parceiro.

-Não, pein. –Respondeu Itachi, dando seu último olhar ameaçador a Sasori antes que o ruivo subisse as escadas.

-E Deidara voc-...

Deidara já não estava mais ali. Nem foi percebida sua ausência.

-Deidara? –Pein perguntava pela ausência do loiro.

-Ele já subiu, há exatamente 45 minutos atrás. – Respondeu Kisame sem olhar para o líder.

**--xx--**

Sasori já no andar de seu aposento temporário, ainda batia o pé como uma criança mimada. Abriu 'seu' quarto furiosamente já tirando o sobretudo da Akatsuki. Pegou uma calça jeans acinzentada e uma blusa branca de meia-manga. Botou a mão na maçaneta do banheiro encorajado a abri-la. Estava trancada. O obvio era Deidara estar lá dentro.

- Deidara saia daí. –Mandava seu parceiro vermelho de raiva.

-Da... Sasori? –Falava o loiro aos soluços.

-Sim mais quem seria? Você já estragou meu dia, não me faça querer ter o prazer de te matar agora. Saia daí.

- J-... Já vo... Vou danna. –Respondia o rapaz ainda aos soluços. Sasori não percebera nada, mas Deidara havia chorado por muito, muito tempo.

O tempo exato que teve o desgosto de ouvir aquelas ruins palavras saírem da boca de Sasori: '' Não tenho nada com aquele loiro e nunca terei. '' Já foi o suficiente.

Limpava rapidamente suas lágrimas com o sobretudo, que agora era impossível esconder de tão inchado que seus olhos se encontravam. Mesmo assim tentava esconder o máximo possível.

-Deidara, não quero entrar ai à força. Já estou perdendo a paciência.

Logo após o pedido nada gentil do ruivo, Deidara sai do banheiro escondendo sua face agora molhada de seu parceiro. Sasori o observou antes de entrar no banheiro. Vira que estava pior do que antes. Dessa fez sua curiosidade o matava.

Levantou o rosto do loiro com seu dedo indicador. Espantou-se ao ver Deidara pálido daquele jeito. Seus olhos estavam pequenos e ainda cheios d'água.

-Deidara, você está chorando?

* * *

Heey.  
Nova SasoDei. Espero que gostem. n.n'  
Fiz com muito amor e carinho.  
Por favor, deixem review se quiserem que eu continue.  
Pois elas que me motivam a continuar.

Desde já: **Luh G'ds.**


	2. Erros

''_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever''_

_(_Gone Forever – Three Days Grace.)

* * *

"-Deidara, não quero entrar ai à força. Já estou perdendo a paciência.

Logo após o pedido nada gentil do ruivo, Deidara sai do banheiro escondendo sua face agora molhada de seu parceiro. Sasori o observou antes de entrar no banheiro. Vira que estava pior do que antes. Dessa fez sua curiosidade o matava.

Levantou o rosto do loiro com seu dedo indicador. Espantou-se ao ver Deidara pálido daquele jeito. Seus olhos estavam pequenos e ainda cheios d'água.

-Deidara, você está chorando?"

**--x--**

-Nã-... Não danna. –Respondeu o loiro em poucos soluços e abaixando sua cabeça. Se virando de costas para o ruivo, encaminhou até seu armário.

O ruivo ainda não se conformara. Muito menos de Deidara o virar as costas. Mas de algum modo, sua preocupação aumentava. Sasori puxou o braço do loiro antes que pudesse ir.

-Não é o que parece. –Falou Sasori encarando o loiro, que ainda segurava suas lágrimas.

-Não estou chorando Akasuna. –Deidara rebateu, mas em um tom mais sério. Se soltando dos braços do ruivo, foi em direção ao seu armário.

-Akasuna? Faz bastante tempo que não ouço isso de você... –Surpreso. Deidara não o chamara pelo segundo nome desde a primeira vez que se viram. Quando se tornaram 'parceiros de luta'. Sasori o puxou novamente. – Deidara...

-Me solte.

-DEIDARA. PARE COM ESSE JOGO COMIGO. FALE LOGO, POR QUE ESTAVA CHORANDO?! –Sasori, como sempre, se irritara com o loiro. Mas sentia que a culpa era dele. Toda dele.

-ENGRAÇADO, NÃO É SASORI?! VOCÊ CONSEGUE TUDO DE MIM, NO EXATO MOMENTO QUE VOCÊ PENSA, EU JÁ ESTOU FAZENDO. AGORA, QUANDO EU ESPERO O MÍNIMO DE VOCÊ, ME DIZ AQUILO?!

-Deidara, eu não sei do que está falando. Aquilo o que?!–Ainda não entendera. Sasori ainda não entendera que dor era aquela que sentia ao ver Deidara chorar.

Sasori, com sua toalha e roupas apoiado no braço esquerdo, ainda observava Deidara pasmado. O loiro havia gritado com ele, e agora chorava para si. O que estava acontecendo com Deidara? Isso o preocupava... Agora mais que nunca.

-E-... Eu vou dormir fora hoje. –Respondeu o loiro, ignorando o fato de ter de explicar a Sasori o "por que" de sua mágoa. Arrumava suas roupas em uma mochila que havia tirado debaixo de sua cama. Seu perfil era pálido, lágrimas que segurava todo esse tempo teimaram em escorrer... Lentamente Deidara chorava.

-Dormir fora?! Como assim?! –Ainda doía. Mesmo não querendo admitir, gostava quando dormiam no mesmo quarto. Suas camas ficavam viradas na horizontal, Sasori passava a noite observando o loiro. Era "tão lindo...".

-Talvez eu fique um pouco mais. –Disse o loiro, com sua voz agora calma, fechando sua mochila e indo em direção a porta.

-Não. Você não pode ir! –Interrompeu o ruivo, segurando as mãos de Deidara e suas costas bloqueando a porta.

-Sasori... Por-Por que não?! –O loiro arregalou seus olhos. A reação do ruivo ao ver Deidara partir o surpreendera. Desde quando Sasori se importava?!

-Tem... Tem que avisar ao Pein que terá uma cama livre. –Claro que não era isso. Sasori não queria. Mas aquele orgulho o impedia de admitir.

-Ah... Não se preocupe. Eu avisarei. –Saiu do quarto arrependido. Como doía brigar com seu danna. Bateu a porta e logo em seguida ajoelhou-se ao lado da mesma. Passando seus dedos pelos fios loiros, chorava. Podia ser a última vez... Que viria àqueles olhos vermelhos, que enfrentaria aquele maldito orgulho, e até a última vez que o viria. – Então... Termina assim?! – Se perguntava com longos suspiros.

Deidara sabia que a qualquer hora, Sasori podia sair daquele quarto e vê-lo assim. Isso era a última coisa que queria naquele momento. Apressou-se. Descia as escadas lerdamente, mas com o máximo cuidado, tentando não chamar a atenção dos outros que se encontravam na sala.

-Aonde vai com essa mochila?! – Perguntou Itachi, o observando sem nenhuma surpresa.

O loiro havia parado na frente do primeiro degrau da escada. Todos, inclusive Tobi, o observou. Viu que não podia esconder.

-Vou dormir fora hoje.

-Hum... Não se conteve com a idéia de Sasori dormir com você? –Falava Itachi debochando, como sempre, fazendo os outros rirem.

-É... –Sem nenhuma emoção, respondeu a Itachi sem olhá-lo e foi em direção a porta.

-Pensei que o amava. –Ainda ameaçava.

-Já chega Itachi. Suba. –Mandou Pein observando Deidara. Tanto ele como todos ainda se perguntavam: ''Por quê?"

-Deidara-senpai, não vai ficar nem para o jantar?! –Tobi já ficara triste. Odiava ver o senpai assim.

-Não. Obrigado Tobi, mas não estou com fome.

-Vai voltar? –Sussurrou Pein no ouvido do loiro.

-Sim. –Mas não era verdade. Não voltaria, não teria por que. Ninguém mais o queria ali. Na verdade, o que mais o importava era a opinião de Sasori, mas já estava bem claro.

-Tchaau Senpaai. Volta cedo, está bem?! Sentirei sua falta. –Gritava Tobi, mas Deidara já havia batido a porta.

-Ele não volta... –Falou Kisame, para o desapontamento do pequeno mascarado. Mas era o que todos sabiam.

**--x--**

Subindo as escadas ainda confuso, Itachi tentava tirar uma conclusão lógica para a decisão inesperada de Deidara. – Sasori... –Em mais quem pensaria? Foi em direção para o quarto de Deidara, que o mais provável era encontrar o ruivo.

-Sasori? –Chamava pelo ruivo entrando no quarto.

-O que é? –Respondeu Sasori, deitado de abdômen nos lençóis de Deidara, com a cara em seus travesseiros.

-O que você fez?

-Como assim o que eu fiz? –Respondeu Sasori sem olhar para o moreno.

-O Deidara foi embora.

-Sei disso.

-Por quê? –Perguntou Itachi querendo respostas exatas. Deidara não saia com mochila nas costas sozinho por "nada".

-Não sei.

Itachi não era bobo. Sentou-se ao lado de Sasori, e o observou por alguns minutos esperando que o ruivo virasse.

-O que quer Itachi?

-Fale. O que houve entre vocês dois?

-Como o que houve entre nós dois?! Não tenho nada com ele. Não houve nada.

-Sasori, o Deidara te ama. Ele passou por aquela porta arrependido. Foi você. Por mais que negue. Eu sei bem.

-Eu não fiz nada. Ele que é assim.

-Hm... Sasori, você vê o jeito que trata o garoto? Esse tempo todo que estão juntos, ele só queria que você o notasse.

-O que?!

-É... Ele te ama. Ele faz tudo por você. Vou te confessar... Eu já gostei muito do Deidara. Se ele fizesse ao menos metade do que faz com você para mim, nossa. Mas você Sasori, você é orgulhoso. Não dá valor a isso, nunca deu. As pessoas cansam... Agora, deixará ele ir? –Itachi esperou um pouco para ver a reação do ruivo. Ele continuava na mesma posição sem questionar nada. O moreno se levantou e saiu do quarto. Sabia que mesmo não querendo, Sasori correria atrás. Bateu a porta e voltou à sala.

Sasori ao ouvir o impacto da porta, correu para o armário de Deidara desesperadamente.  
-Ele não pode ter levado tudo... –Abria as portas dos armários com força, nada encontrava.  
Olhava mais um pouco... Ainda não se conformava. Encontrou uma caixinha, com uma fita entrelaçada com as cores vermelha e amarela. Tinha uma carta presa entre a fita, Sasori observou assegurando-se de que não era uma bomba.

-O que é isso? –Falava observando a carta que ficava junto com o embrulho. Abriu-a e começou a ler.

''_Para: Sasori-Danna._

_Danna... Primeiro de tudo, feliz dia dos namorados! Sei que parece meio estranho, mas estou lhe escrevendo, pois tenho uma coisa a contar, que não tenho coragem de dizer-lhe pessoalmente. Mesmo você... Ai, como é que direi isso?!"_

-Ah... Deidara.

"_Meu último sorriso, meu último sofrimento.  
Minha última negação.  
Estou pensando em você._"

* * *

Heey. E ai?! .-.  
Cara, esse capítulo está estranho, não é?  
Eu achei. Mas de qualquer modo, review pessoal :DD


	3. Verdade

"When we collide we lose ourselves.  
When we collide we break in two,  
And as we push and we shove and we hurt the ones we love,_"  
(_Dishwalla – Collide.)

''Sasori ao ouvir o impacto da porta, correu para o armário de Deidara desesperadamente.  
-Ele não pode ter levado tudo... –Abria as portas dos armários com força, nada encontrava.  
Olhava mais um pouco... Ainda não se conformava. Encontrou uma caixinha, com uma fita entrelaçada com as cores vermelha e amarela. Tinha uma carta presa entre a fita, Sasori observou assegurando-se de que não era uma bomba.

-O que é isso? –Falava observando a carta que ficava junto com o embrulho. Abriu-a e começou a ler.

''_Para: Sasori-Danna._

_Danna... Primeiro de tudo, feliz dia dos namorados! Sei que parece meio estranho, mas estou lhe escrevendo, pois tenho uma coisa a contar, que não tenho coragem de dizer-lhe pessoalmente. Mesmo você... Ai, como é que direi isso?!"_

-Ah... Deidara. ''

**--x--**

O ruivo observava a carta com um sorriso. Mas no fundo ainda se sentia arrependido por ter feito Deidara passar por tudo aquilo. Mas ainda não tinha coragem de pará-lo. Mesmo sendo o que mais queria no momento.  
Continuou a ler...

"_Está bem, vou começar naquele dia na loja de jóias. Se lembra? Bem, aquele dia foi muito especial para mim. Você finalmente em três anos aceitou sair comigo independentemente do lugar. E nem teve uma resposta muito longa. Mesmo não sendo tão importante pra você, para mim era. Eu tinha dito a você que o chefe tinha pedido para nós comprarmos uma jóia para Konan, não era? Mas eu menti a você. Bem... A princípio de tudo perdoe-me. Mas nós fomos até lá pois eu queria que você escolhesse o seu presente de dia dos namorados. Mesmo não ligando muito pelo fato de eu ter perguntado, eu o perguntei "Que tal essas pulseiras danna?! Podemos mandar fazer a inicial deles aqui, assim compramos uma para cada. O que acha?" "Tanto faz Deidara." _

-Eu disse isso? –Se perguntava ainda lendo a carta com o embrulho em mãos.

"_Esse colar não era para eles, era para você. Não percebeu que eu sempre tenho usado uma pulseira embaixo do sobretudo? Está com sua inicial lá.Bem... Mesmo você as vezes sendo tão frio comigo... Eu te amo! Eu te amo Sasori. Feliz dia dos namorados. Mesmo sabendo que nunca ligou muito para essas datas comemorativas, seu presente está nesse embrulho, espero que use. Espero que um dia possa dar um presente de dia dos namorados a você me certificando de que você saberá. Mesmo não demonstrando, é o que sinto por você. Na verdade... Adoro discutir com você sobre arte. Você fica lindo nervoso. Bem, mas já está na hora de ir... Un!  
Art..."_

-Is a bang! – Terminou. Fechando a carta e observando o embrulho que estava na mão direita. Abriu-o calmamente, vendo uma caixinha preta, a mesma que ele tinha embrulhado para dar ao Pein um dia antes do dia dos namorados.

Seu peito doía, mas sua face era como sempre inexpressiva. Queria, mas não podia chorar. Era só um pedaço de madeira com um coração falso.

-Olhe para mim! Que fraco de minha parte. –Falava Sasori. Negando para si mesmo seu afeto pelo loiro, mas no momento era quase impossível. Sentia falta. –Seu idiota!

Mas algum tempo observando a caixinha, Sasori não se sentia encorajado a abri-la. Não sabia se merecia algo que Deidara fez esforço a dar, e ele nunca deu nada em troca.

-Nunca...

-Só agora se arrepende, Sasori? –Falou Itachi entrando ao quarto que se encontrava o ruivo. Sasori surpreso com o aparecimento inesperado do moreno, escondeu rapidamente os vestígios do loiro por debaixo do sobretudo.

-O que quer Itachi?!

-Eu que pergunto. –Falou o moreno o ameaçando. –O que esconde de mim?

-Nada.

-Ah... Sasori pare com isso. Sabe muito bem que sente falta dele. Pare de ser orgulhoso. –Itachi ia mais a fundo. Sabia os sentimentos de Sasori, mas esperava ele mesmo assumi-los.

-Não sinto falta dele. Ele quis ir, ele que vá. Mas ele volta, conheço-o muito bem.

-Já sabe de quem eu me refiro, não é Sasori?

-Claro. A essas alturas ele estaria aos berros, é um exagerado. Mas conheço aquele loiro muito bem ao ponto de saber que volta. Não se preocupe.

-Não, não conhece não.

-Como?! –O ruivo agora fitava seus olhos vermelhos aos semelhantes de Itachi, que sorria ao ver o desespero pouco perceptível de Sasori. Mas não deixava de ser um desespero.

-SE O CONHECEÇE O SUFICIENTE IRIA ATRÁS DELE.

-Por que eu iria atrás dele?!

-POR QUE ELE TE AMA, SASORI! MAS QUE MERDA , PARE DE SE FAZER DE TOLO !

-Ele... –Gaguejava. Sabia que não era esse o certo sentimento que deveria mostrar ao frio parceiro que se encontrava no quarto agora, não se conteve.

-Sim. E... Você sente o mesmo, ou estou enganado?! –Sorrisos debochados apareciam explicitamente na face do moreno.

-Não. –Voltou ao seu tom frio. Por dentro chorava, tinha vontade de gritar. Gritar alto para extravasar sua dor, mas não podia mostrar algum derrame a Itachi. O que mais temia era saber que sentia algo pelo loiro... Mas sentia. E sabia disso.

-Ah... Desisto ter de explicar a um insensível como você. Mas... –Saía do quarto lentamente, deixando um ar de suspense incontrolável adentrar o quarto. Fechava a porta.  
Já do lado de fora do aposento do ruivo, deixando a amostra apenas seu olho esquerdo, que fitava Sasori provocante. – Eu irei atrás dele. –Terminara suas últimas palavras e saíra do quarto.

Desespero... Era como se sentia Sasori agora. Desesperado.  
Pasmado o ruivo estava ao ver o tom decisivo do moreno. Doía. Sim, ainda doía.

Voltou ao seu foco. Tirava a pequena caixinha do sobretudo e a olhava trêmulo. Queria ir atrás de Deidara. Queria não, _necessitava._

Guardou novamente seu presente na grande e larga roupa. Sua demora deixava o mesmo nervoso. Levou a carta em mãos e correu para a porta. Sim, ele ia atrás de Deidara.

Descia as escadas correndo, sem se importar com as caras surpresas que encontraria na sala, e ia direto a porta da grande mansão.  
Ignorara completamente a todos os Akatsukis, em especial Itachi, que ria.  
No exato momento que batera a porta da casa, parara ainda com a mão na maçaneta. Abaixara sua cabeça, secando o suor que descia pela sua franja agora molhada, levantou sua cabeça e encarara a chuva incontrolável que caia. Já havia ouvido, mas não imaginara que estava tão forte. Estremecia ao pensar o que Deidara estava passando naquele momento, pelo mesmo motivo resolveu começar sua procura.

-DEIDARA! –Gritava seu nome, em busca de resposta.

Imaginara que Deidara não poderia ter ido tão longe. Tinha medo da chuva, mas Sasori ainda não sabia por que. Sempre teve um pouco de curiosidade quanto a isso, mas o loiro nunca se atrevera a contar.

Imaginara certo. Deidara estava a uns 10 km dali, deitado na grama encolhido em suas próprias pernas. Encontrava-se ao lado de um lago, o que surpreendera Sasori, pois o loiro não sabia nadar e se mexia bastante a noite, correndo o risco de cair.  
Correra desesperadamente em direção ao loiro. Chegou perto do mesmo, virando seu corpo, ao ver que seu ouvido sangrava, molhando a franja que cobria metade de sua cara.  
Segurava o rosto de Deidara, esperando vê-lo acordar.

-Deidara, Deidara acorde. Deidara! DEIDARA! –Se desesperara novamente, mas dessa vez o loiro abrira seus olhos azuis inocentemente, dando um alívio ao ruivo, que o abraçava com força.

-Da... Danna? –Estava confuso e surpreso, mas sua cabeça doía, o que dificultava seus pensamentos.

-Deidara... Nunca, nunca mais faça isso. –Selava seus lábios, apertando as bochechas do loiro, que arregalara os olhos ao sentir o toque de seu amado em seu lábio.

-Sa... Ai! Minha ca-... –Botava a mão na orelha, que doía bastante.

-Dei, agora esta tudo bem. Acalme-se. Está chovendo muito e vai ser meio difícil de levar para a base, mas eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem. –Botara a cabeça do loiro em seu peito, encostando-se em uma árvore. Queria aquecer o loiro, que tremia embaixo daquela chuva. Sentia-se aliviado, o mesmo sentia Deidara, mesmo com a dor, o alívio. E assim adormeceu no colo do seu danna.

* * *

'_Como o fim de uma história de amor,  
Mas sem um fim.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Oee! Gente, perdão, milhares de desculpas pelo atraso.  
Foram uns problemas pessoais aqui, e não enganarei a vocês, perdi minha imaginação por um bom tempo. Mas por fim, está ai.  
Ate o próximo capítulo, vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível.

By: Luh.


	4. Eterno

-Deidara... Nunca, nunca mais faça isso. –Selava seus lábios, apertando as bochechas do loiro, que arregalara os olhos ao sentir o toque de seu amado em seu lábio.

-Sa... Ai! Minha ca-... –Botava a mão na orelha, que doía bastante.

-Dei, agora esta tudo bem. Acalme-se. Está chovendo muito e vai ser meio difícil de levar para a base, mas eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem. –Botara a cabeça do loiro em seu peito, encostando-se em uma árvore. Queria aquecer o loiro, que tremia embaixo daquela chuva. Sentia-se aliviado, o mesmo sentia Deidara, mesmo com a dor, o alívio. E assim adormeceu no colo do seu danna.

**--x--**

Sentia uma luz muito forte incomodar seus olhos, e sua cabeça estava molhada e úmida. Estava sentindo uma sensação estranha, mas não sentia mais a dor. Era na verdade alegria, mas ainda não sabia por quê. Sentiu-se desesperado para abrir os olhos e encontrar alguém. Era tão estranho que se sentisse assim. Quando abriu achou que seu coração explodiria de alegria, Sasori estava encostado em uma arvore, com uma caixa de primeiros socorros ao seu lado e um pano úmido em suas mãos. Mas ele dormia.

Ele se contorceu em seu colo pois os braços de Sasori estavam prendendo ele. Isso vez o ruivo despertar lentamente, mas quando abriu os olhos tinha uma face preocupada.

-Ou,ou, cuidado. Você bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar e ainda não esta cicatrizada. Vai ter que esperar um pouco ainda, meu amor. –Sasori disse na maior tranqüilidade, pondo deidara cuidadosamente em seu colo, com a mão de leve sobre o ferimento. Deidara olhava perplexo e branco para Sasori. O que estava acontecendo? O que tinha acontecido com Sasori?

-Deidara? Está tudo bem? –Perguntou olhando para sua face, ele estava estranho. Deidara agora olhava o colar com as iniciais "SD" no pescoço do parceiro. Nesse momento ele estava chorando. A alegria era tão imensa que só conseguia liberá-la através de lágrimas.  
–Meu deus. Esta doendo, eu te machuquei? De- Assim deidara o abraçou e chorou em seu ombro. O loiro estava rindo abobalhadamente, deixando o outro menos preocupado. Acariciou os cabelos de Deidara enquanto ele chorava e logo em seguida se beijaram apaixonadamente.

-O que foi? –Depois de se separarem e se olharem, Sasori perguntou ainda confuso por ele chorar a alguns minutos atrás.

-No-nós estamos juntos. –Ele disse olhando para Sasori, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Era tão lindo aquele momento, que pediu que nunca mais acabasse. Era isso que esperou por longos e dolorosos 3 anos.

Sasori riu. Era tão engraçado e belo para ele quanto para Deidara. – É, estamos. E eu quero te dar uma coisa. – Assim, ele procurou algo em sua calça e achou uma caixinha preta. Era bem pequena, mas bonita. Deidara sabia que tipo de caixa era essa, e não podia acreditar.

Sasori abriu a pequena caixa, e lá se encontrava um anel de ouro, com umas letras marcadas que Deidara não conseguia entender por culpa das paredes de lágrimas que o cegava.

-Saso-... Sasori vo-voce... –Estava perplexo, como da primeira vez que abriu os olhos naquela manhã.

-Deidara, você aceita se casar comigo? –Perguntou não contendo um sorriso de tanta alegria e satisfação que tinha de finalmente poder dar aquele presente ao loiro. Já tinha a algum tempo. Ele comprou no dia da loja de jóias, como Deidara.

-Meu deus! –Assim voltou a chorar e o abraçou novamente. Soluçava desta vez. Para ele, aquilo era um sonho. Mas queria aproveitar cada parte desse sonho e nunca mais acordar. –Sim! –Após ouvir isso, Sasori, pela primeira vez na vida, deixou escapar uma lágrima enquanto abraçava seu amado. Não se surpreendeu. Ficou feliz, podia ver o quanto queria isso. Como deidara, sua alegria era tão grande que tinha que liberá-la de alguma forma.

Se separaram e Deidara começou: -Quan-quando você comprou e-esse anel? –Perguntou piscando e forçando a vista para poder enxergar Sasori, mas não conseguia.

-Não era só você que tinha um presente para mim naquele dia. –Ele disse, sorrindo abobalhadamente desta vez. Eles se admiravam.

-Eu te amo, sasori.

-Eu também. –E se beijaram. Agora sim duraria. E mesmo isso tudo parecendo um sonho, era a realidade. E nunca, nunca puderam expressar o quão feliz passaram após esse dia. Pois aquele amor era único e lindo. Um amor que palavras nunca poderiam explicar um ao outro, muito menos a ninguém. Com a akatsuki? Eles nunca falaram. Mas sempre estavam juntos, mesmo sendo secreto, era um amor. E talvez, o mais lindo.

* * *

Luuh.

* * *

Acaboooou! **-------------------**  
gostaram? Eu resolvi postar tudo logo porque senão depois eu ia esquecer,  
espero por reviews amores. E obrigado por incentivar a continuar. Beijos!


End file.
